les ovaires dans le chignon
by mad-meii
Summary: Neville en a marre de trainer avec la "nouvelle bande" hernione, ron, harry ET draco et passe son temps dans la serre à s'occuper des plantes de Mde Chourave... Pendant ce temps là quelques jeunes filles se demandent qui est ce jardinier si sexy...
1. prologue

_Neville s'était encore réfugié dans la serre des plantes exotique… Sa dernière année à Poudlard risquait de devenir ennuyeuse…_

_La compagnie de Ron and co commençait à être pesante, et oui c'est difficile d'être le seul celib' face à une Hermione et un Ron de plus en plus en plus audacieux, et d'un Harry et d'un Drago qui se tournent autour comme des première année…_

_Parce qu'en plus fallait qu'Harry choisisse cette satanée fouine comme « ami » -car évidemment ils ne s'étaient toujours pas déclarés- et que ce crétin s'incruste sur leur table tous les jours … Et pour ne pas noircir le tableau 'fallait, bien sûre que Seamus face à cette « gay attitude » lui face un gringue monstre ! _

_Bref Voldemort avait été battu, sa grand-mère était toujours aussi pénible, et ses parents allaient mieux, mais tout ça n'avait pas pour autant aidé ces foutus adolescents a contrôler leur hormones… _

Merde il était presque deux heures, les cours allaient commencer… Allez on respire, et on va en Métamorphose… Ah voila 'Mione ! Pitié qu'elle ne me fasse pas la morale… j'en ai marre qu'elle me dise que je ne suis pas assez social, qu'il faut que je me trouve une copine, etc.…

« - Tiens Nev' on t'as pas vu au déjeuner … t'étais où ?

- J'ai mangé dans la serre, de nouveaux spécimens sont arrivés !

- Pff… encore avec tes plantes ! Arrête de te planquer sous des fougères !

effectivement je me planque, mais sous des mandragores ma chère

-Sors un peu quoi… trouve toi une copine !

-…

comme de par hasard ! Dis tu ne m'aurais pas servit le même topo hier ?

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ! Si je ne te connaissais pas je te verrais comme un mec COMPLETEMENT asocial !

I know, I know …

- Réfléchis, c'est simplement mathématique ! Si tu sors pas, t'as pas de copine !

ZzZzzZ…

- Ecoute 'Mione, c'est mes affaires tout ça… en plus les cours vont commencer !

- Mais…

- 'Y a Ron qui arrive

- Mmmh… a plus tard Nev' !

Merci Rony chou ! Pour une fois que tu me sers à quelque chose ! Piou… ! Quelle Chieuse celle-là ! Bref … Faut que je trouve une place avant que ce foutu…

« - Salut Nev' !

et meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde

- Euuh… Salut Seamus

- Ya personne personne à coté de toi ?

-Euuuh… Tu sais je pref…

- Merci t'es vraiment un ange !

S.O.S !

- Ecoute Seamus… Je vois bien que tu me tournes autour mais…

- Je sais, moi aussi j'ai eue du mal à voir que j'étais gay…

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- SEAMUS ! Même s'il s'avérait que je sois gay –et pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas- tu ne m'intéresses pas !

- Bon… ok… /me fais une petite moue déçue/ on reste ami ?

soupiiiiiiiiiir

- Mais ouiiiiiiiii…

Heureusement le cour s'et bien passé, sans aucun autre incident. Enfin… A part que j'ai cramé la jolie coiffure de Seamus en voulant changer la couleur des plumes de mon oiseau-anciennement lampe de chevet… Piou… Ouf, j'ai botanique juste après ! Vite que je sorte de cette foutue salle ! Enfin je vais pouvoir retrouvé un monde civilisé !

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! merde 'Mione me suit ! Alalah la dernière chance que j'avais de me retrouver ENFIN SEUL vient de s'envoler...

- Hey, Nev' ! Alors on dirait que tu t'entends bien avec Seamus...

- Rrrrh... ça va hein... Vous m'emmerder tous avec ça !

- Mais c'est pas grave si tu changes de bord, regarde Harry et Dray...

-MAIS BIEN SURE ! Et puis on se rendra compte qu'on est tous homos, ça sera super, et puis pour fêter ça on fera un grand rassemblement dans les rue, et qu'on appellera la "gray pride" !! Arrète 'Mione !

Pfiou j'en ais marre, j'ai presque envie de sécher... Juste à cause de ces crétins ! Bon je la sème et je vais en cour...

_Neville piqua donc un sprint jusqu'à la serre où il y allait avoir cour … C'était la dernière heure, la dernière à supporter la great team de Poudlard, la dernière avant de retrouver la serre, le seul endroit où il se sentait bien à Poudlard. En plus, le professeur Chourave lui avait annoncer l'arrivée d'une nouvelle espèce d'aerophytolina…Il avait hâte._

* * *

J'ai la trame de l'histoire, mais pas les textes écrits... je continue ??

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, j'ai vu que récemment des gens ont lu et ajouté ma fic dans leur favoris…

Cette histoire est restée en stand by depuis la 2nd soit …. 5 ans bientôt 6 . donc si cette histoire vous intéresse, continuez la ;)

J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire, et je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'y retoucher avant longtemps =S , a moins que pendant les vacances , ça me reprenne, qui sait ?

Merci tout de même de m'avoir lu

Meeko.


End file.
